


The Restaurant

by cherrytruck



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Class Issues, Dumbapples, Food, Gen, M/M, being cheap, money issues, not enough gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis takes Angeal out to a place that charges too much gil for Angeal's tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you hate it when your friends take you to a place too expensive to eat at? :P It's up to you if you want to interpret these guys as 1st Classes or below for the setting of this fic, but seeing how Zack's promotion doesn't give him extra gil in terms of gameplay, I don't think 1st Classes are immune to being financially picky! Writing Genesis was a little difficult, because he pretty much loves to constantly quote Loveless, which I felt wasn't appropriate for this fic. I hope I have not made him sound too outlandishly out of character.

Down in the cleaner, better off streets of Midgar was a luxurious restaurant where two men from SOLDIER were having dinner. Genesis was the one who suggested that they come here while they were off-duty. For Angeal, the atmosphere of luxury was unfamiliar. The walls were neatly painted, the tables draped in a soft and delicate cloth, the ceiling jewelled with sparkling lights that resembled diamonds. The food was no doubt expensive, boasting prices that even those working at ShinRa may not have the privilege of spending.

The men sat together in a table for two, Genesis taking up the majority of the space with his excess of plates. He was able to indulge himself without any concern. Angeal, on the other hand, only had a small bowl of soup in front of him. He would sip it from his spoon as slowly as possible, then slightly stir what was left of it, trying to delay the time that it would take to finish. It had already gone cold since the two men first began eating and the soup no longer had the fresh and premium taste to it, but to Angeal it was still like a rarity he should consume only sparsely. Later, a waiter delivered Genesis’ next order – a small serving of dessert. Angeal watched as his friend immediately dug in, and as quick as it was delivered, half of it had already gone.

“What’s the matter, Angeal?” Genesis spoke up. “You’re taking forever to finish that thing and you still haven’t ordered anything else for yourself. Is something wrong?”

“No,” Angeal said swiftly, and perhaps too bluntly. “I’m not hungry,” he added, to make his delivery appear less harsh. That was clearly a complete lie – ever since Angeal stepped into this place, the sights and aroma made his appetite become growingly demanding. He knew the food would not come cheaply, but looking at the menu was enough to make him cringe. It was ridiculous how extortionate the prices were – even when he had only bought the cheapest serving available on the menu, Angeal thought that the same amount of money could have been spent somewhere cheaper and kept him fed for a much longer time. Indeed, the food tasted like what he had paid for, but he still couldn’t help but feel that it was wasteful.

It was odd, as both men were in the same rank in SOLDIER and were living off in an equally comfortable pay. That did not mean Angeal’s cheap habits would die so easy. Genesis would not understand. He was a good man – albeit becoming increasingly arrogant and distant over the years since he and Angeal first met – but he was blessed in a life so affluent that he had never experienced the pain of himself or his family struggling to feed themselves. The same could not be said for Angeal. He contently took another sip from his soup, knowing that he could not walk out on his friend nor demand that Genesis pay for him, because he had to retain his honour no matter what.

“Don’t you like the food here, Angeal? How can you be in Midgar’s finest and still not be hungry?” Genesis pestered, after he had almost finished his dessert already.

“I can cook food much better than this,” the other man replied, half joking. Cooking with what minimal food he had left was something he had to learn to enjoy from a young age in order to keep the family from starving.

“Really now? You think you can do better than this? If that’s the case then like to see you try and make a recipe out of Banora Whites for me someday then.”

“Hmph. Consider it done.” Angeal took another sip.

“Nobody here in Midgar seems to know what Dumbapples are. There aren’t any places that sell them. Sometimes I miss Banora – I wish I could at least have a taste of an apple to remind myself of the good days,” Genesis said wistfully.

Angeal looked into the other man’s eyes. “Yeah, sometimes I also miss Banora. Things weren’t the best back then but...everything is so different here.”

“Say Angeal, you think we should have opened a business here selling Dumbapples instead?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m sure they would be popular here. And if you say you can cook so well, we could sell other recipes to add a touch of variety. What names could we give them? Angeal Cakes? Gift of the Goddess? Only thing is, do you think we’d have been better off selling Dumbapples here instead of joining SOLDIER?”

Angeal let out a genuine laugh. “Perhaps so,” he said, as he continued to stir the remainder of his cold soup.


End file.
